


the twilight SI no one wanted

by NewandOld



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewandOld/pseuds/NewandOld
Summary: As the title says.(Honestly, it's a writing experiment with a focus on self-indulgence.)





	the twilight SI no one wanted

I was running along a sidewalk, when I fell. I fell hard.  
Then stars were shining brightly and there was darkness.  
With a start, I woke up, disoriented. Everything was wet and cold - it was raining.  
Slowly, I looked around, wiping away the wetness from my eyes. Moving to sit up, I saw green. A whole lot of green.  
There were trees everywhere, and the rain was getting everything wet; there was no sign of civilization.

"Ah...? What happened?"  
My voice sounded really small in the pitter patter of the rain.  
Looking down, I shivered.  
I was still in my shirt and jeans that I had been in, though they were all wet and uncomfortable.  
A cold wind swept through the small clearing, and I shivered even harder, with my teeth beginning to chatter.  
I hurriedly got up and went under a tree, hoping that the tree would provide more shelter than open air in the rain.  
"What the heck happened to me?" I muttered, trying not to be scared of every sound that I heard.  
There was thunder, and the rain began to pour even harder than before. I couldn't help but feel an onset of panic come by, and tears of fear began to come.  
"Okay, okay... I need to... first... calm down..." I muttered even as I felt tears streaming down my face. Roughly wiping away the tears, I began to make an inventory of everything I had.  
I had nothing in my pockets, not even a penny. Checking under my clothes just revealed my ratty underwear. There was nothing.  
Curling up into a ball, I began to shiver even more violently, teeth chattering in the wind. I looked around, the darkness in the trees scaring me more than it should. I was a city girl, through and through; the most wild I had experienced was a quiet camping ground in Arizona where our group were the only ones around for miles around.  
I had no idea what to do -- make a fire? Somehow gather materials to keep myself warm?  
There was a snap of branches from the brush to the left of me. I flinched as I turned to look fearfully into the dark tree-line.  
Was it my imagination, or were those eyes?  
I frantically crawled back further into the tree, breathing hard as I curled even further into myself. Eyes, I thought hysterically. Just like Snow White being scared of the local friendly wildlife...  
But the eyes didn't go away, but moved closer; I saw the most terrifying sight of a huge wolf (almost bear-like, but I wouldn't know for sure, because exactly how big are bears anyway?) slowly coming towards me, eyes intent.  
There was a sense of surrealism as I tried to breathe, terrified laughter about to spill out. Is this how I was going to die? What was the point of all that studying in university? Is this going to hurt? Terrifying stories of people being found ripped apart by wildlife, unknown mysteries of life on youtube videos, all ran through my head.  
The wolf paused, and I couldn't look away, although I wanted to close my eyes. Did wolves pounce like cats? Because that looked exactly like when cats were preparing for a leap --  
All my thoughts stopped in terror as the wolf leaped -- and I couldn't see anything for a moment, fur everywhere.  
There were furious growls, and I felt a sting of indescribable pain from my shoulder.  
I cried out at the pain; the most painful thing I had experienced in my sheltered life was a booster shot from the hospital. Realizing that the growls were right next to me, I looked to find the wolf tackling what looked like a huge cat. Mountain lion? Jaguar?  
Clutching at my arm, I tried to crawl away, unable to take my eyes off of the scene. I couldn't help but feel as if watching things from a computer, looking through the screen at the ferocious fight.  
Slowly but surely, the mountain lion seemed to be gaining ground until the wolf somehow reached back behind the mountain lion's neck and there was a sharp, loud snap. The mountain lion paused mid-yowl, and the faint low growl from the wolf stopped a moment after. I couldn't help but think that for a killing blow, the sound was a lot smaller that I thought.  
The wolf, licking its lips, gave a short growl at the corpse of the mountain lion and turned back to me.  
I began to shake again and the waves of pain that had been on the back of my head came roaring back. There was a warm wetness from my shoulder; blood, I thought when I caught sight of red from the corner of my eyes.  
The wolf slowly approached again, and I couldn't help but compare its ears to that of a dog. It looked... distressed? Its ears were folded back, and as I watched, the wolf whined when it approached me cautiously.  
I didn't do anything, just surprised that the huge bear-wolf wasn't attacking me. I had thought blood makes all the predators go crazy...  
While I had been trying to work my way through the pain and confusion, the wolf reached me and carefully nosed me on my hand clutching onto the wound.  
As I watched, it licked some of the blood that had flowed onto my hand, and I couldn't help but remember a childhood story of a friendly cheetah that turned wild after tasting human blood, unconsciously flinching and wincing at the resulting pain.  
The wolf gave another whine, and I couldn't help but let out a hysterical giggle.

"I don't suppose you're someone's pet wolf, are you?" I muttered, then winced from the pain. "Ow. It hurts..."

The wolf gave another whine, pacing around me and nosing my face.  
I made a small noise of discouragement, leaning away from the wet nose, not really willing to go near the teeth.

"Are you a dog? A Husky? No. Ow. No licking." I sighed when the dog paced uncomfortably, seemingly not knowing what to do. "Is your owner nearby? Maybe they can help me? Call an ambulance? Or something?"  
I checked my shoulder and grimaced at the blood. I tried to carefully take away my fingers, immediately putting them back when I noticed the blood welling up again. Looking away from the wound, I wondered if I would die of blood loss, or if I was just exaggerating the injury because of the pain. How would I know? I’ve never broken a bone in my life, much less an injury from a wild animal.

"...Okay. I'm okay... Breathe... calm down... Okay." I muttered to myself.  
I looked back at the wolf to see it had become very still, looking off into one direction.  
Ignoring the wolf-dog and its strange behavior for now, I picked myself off the ground, shivering at the gust of wind and trying not to moan in pain when it shifted my hand on the arm. I had to get to shelter, a cave, something. The drizzle of rain was changing to more thicker drops of rain, and I couldn't help but wince at the idea of staying even longer outside in the elements.  
There was a bark, and I looked back to the wolf-dog to see that it was looking back towards me as it headed in some direction.  
I sighed. "I hope it's not too far..."  
We walked, the wolf and I.  
I stopped a few minutes into the walk, clutching at my arm that was becoming more slippery from either the rain or the blood. I wondered if I had to do something to my arm before I lost too much blood.  
The books always said things like putting pressure or using some sort of bandage, and I only had the shirt I was wearing to use as a viable bandage...  
I shifted my injured arm and tried to lift the edge of my shirt up with that arm, only to gasp in pain.  
"Fuuu---dge. Ow." I muttered. "Shiiit. Fucking shit. Why do the books always make it sound so easy?"  
I slowly let go of my injured shoulder, and was relieved that it wasn't bleeding as much. Okay, this will be.. interesting...  
I glanced at the wolf-dog, where it was pacing back and forth between the direction he had been headed towards and me, whining once in a while.  
It was really too cold to do this, but I was getting a little worried about the fatigue I was beginning to feel. Slowly, with a bloody hand, I tugged at the sleeve of my shirt, trying to pull an unshredded area over my bloody shoulder. When it wasn't working, I pulled up the hem of my shirt one-handedly, shivering more as I tried to pull the clinging wet cloth away. Slowly, I folded my injured arm and folded the hem of my shirt up onto the shoulder, making myself a crop top. I grimaced again at the pain, and looked back towards the wolf-dog, only to see it frozen, staring at me, until it shook itself and began walking away once more.  
Wondering at the unusual behavior, I shrugged it off.  
What seemed like a very long walk later, the dog began to bark, and I heard sounds of someone walking quickly along the trees, with the snapping of twigs letting me know that it was most likely a person.  
I sighed in relief, muttering a small 'Oh thank goodness' before yelling, "Hey, is someone there?"  
A man came striding out of the trees, and I was slightly surprised at the large man. Unlike my mental idea of mountain people, who were lean and moustache-y and always carried a shotgun around, this person was really muscular, clean shaven with a short hair cut (I think it was called a crew cut) and didn't have anything in his hands.  
He looked surprised for a moment, then quickly made his way over to me. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so? I mean, I could have died." "No I'm not okay, I think I just want to go home and never ever step anywhere that isn't warm. Ever."  
The man gave a short bark of laughter, then turned back the way he came. "Come on, I have a truck a bit away from here."  
"Oh. Okay. That's great."  
When I followed the man, I looked back to see that the wolf had disappeared.  
"Um. uh, what happened to your dog?"  
"My dog?"  
"The... wolf-like dog that I was with...?"  
"Ah, that. Well, he isn't my dog. He's an actual wolf."  
"...What?"  
"He's an actual wolf."  
"But... but..."  
"The legends tell of the wolves that reside in this forest, protecting the weak."  
"...Okay." I didn't tell him that I didn't believe half the words he was saying. Actually, no, let me say that I thought he was making the whole thing up, if only he looked a little less serious about this.

 


End file.
